leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Miss Fortune/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Geeves'a. * W polskiej wersji językowej głos podkłada Katarzyna Łaska, która dubbinguje także i . * Nazywa się , a jej nazwa Miss Fortune brzmi jak nieszczęście. ** Jest to nawiązanie do mitu marynarskiego, iż kobiety na statkach przynoszą pecha. ** Dodatkowo jest to powiązanie do pirackiej noweli Wyspa skarbów Roberta Louisa Stevensona, gdzie jeden z antagonistów - John Silver, określa się mianem "dżentelmen fortuny". *Nazwa opiera się na sekwencji filmowej, gdzie czas jest spowolniony w trakcie strzelanin. Dodatkowo ten termin został zapożyczony od serii gier video Max Payne. * była jednym z dostępnych czempionów po stronie Noxusu w meczu Ionia vs. Noxus i została wybrana. *Jej wygląd przypomina Elzę z Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Obie są piratkami (Elza - powietrznym), mają dość wyzywające stroje oraz pistolety mające mocno rozszerzone otwory wylotowe. *Kiedy trafi krytycznie, wtedy lewy pistolet w zależności od szansy trafienia zacznie różnie dymić (im większa szansa, tym mocniej). *Bohaterka może mieć odniesienie do Rue Meridian z The Voyage of The Jerle Shannara Terry'ego Brooksa - członkini załogi sterowca i najemniczką, która "potrafi zauroczyć każdego człowieka". Dodatkowo obie są wizualnie podobne. **W tym przypadku można wtedy porównać do jej brata, który jest kapitanem okrętu. *Jej bliźniacze pistolety można zobaczyć w zwiastunie klienta LoL'a na komputery Mac. *Jest trzecim bohaterem, u którego zredukowano cenę w Punktach Zasług dwukrotnie. Inni to , oraz . * jest jednym z dwóch piratów w grze, posiadającą specjalną ikonę w trakcie gry; drugi to . Cytaty *Kilka cytatów mają nawiązania do Hana Solo z uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. **"Zawsze strzelam pierwsza." nawiązuje do słynnego strzału. **"Nie cwaniakuj." - nawiązuje do cytatu: Great, kid! Don't get cocky! **"Mam co do tego dobre przeczucia." - nawiązuje do kwestii: You aren't gonna say you have a bad feeling about this, are you? I hate it when you say that. **Prowokacja "Uważaj na słowa. Inaczej będziesz musiał się odrodzić." - nawiązuje do cytatu: Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home. Skórki *Stara wersja artu ma nawiązanie do pozy Kapitana Morgana. * ma nawiązanie do przedstawienia Napoleona Bonapartego w czasie bitwy pod Waterloo. **Z tym wydarzeniem historycznym jest związana także skórka . * dzieli temat "Mafia" wraz z , i . * ma wyraźne upodobania do Femme fatale. **Bohaterka swoim wyglądem przypomina Jessicę Rabbit z filmu Kto wrobił królika Rogera?. **Może mieć nawiązania do Ady Wong z serii Resident Evil i Annę Williams z serii Tekken. **W najnowszej chińskiej wersji splash artu została przedstawiona na tle nocnych ulic z Hongkongu i Koulun. ***Na jednym z neonowych napisów można zobaczyć napis 多兰武器坊, który oznacza: "plac/rynek broni Dorana". *Skórka swoim wyglądem i klimatem mocno nawiązuje do filmu Mad Max 2. * ma kilka ciekawostek: **Splash art został zaprojektowany przez Michelle Hoefener. **Inspiracją stworzenia skórki był projekt Nyaruko. **Wygląd jej umiejętności zostały zaproponowane przez ValeSorę. **Jej czapka z wyglądu przypomina czapkę Mario a styl noszenia do Wario. **Jej bronie przypominają stare NES Zappery. **Ataki posiadają cząsteczki podobne z gry Warblade (dwuwymiarowa strzelanka kosmiczna). **Kiedy umiera, blednieje i znika w podobnym stylu jak w starych platformówkach. **W trakcie animacji , bohaterka gra w grę telewizyjną Duck Hunt (NES). Pod koniec można zobaczyć , który z niej się śmieje (przed zniszczeniem telewizora przez bohaterkę). **Dzieli temat z i . ***Cała trójka próbują pokonać . *Skórka ukazuje bohaterkę w innej roli jako kapitana w trakcie morskich podróży. Relacje * choć sama jest uważana za pirata, nie ufa im. ** Prawdopodobnie nie ufa piratom ponieważ jeden zabił jej matkę. * Nieustannie droczy się z o politykę w Bilgewater. ** Pomimo, tego, bohaterka jest lekko nim zauroczona. ** Wygrała z nim w konkursie GrugMug Grog Slog. **Oboje są w tymczasowym sojuszu, aby zatrzymać ekspansję upiorów w czasie Harrowing. *Pomimo rywalizacji, ta dwójka rok temu zawiesiła swoją broń wobec siebie, aby powstrzymać rozprzestrzenienie się Czarnej Mgły. W czasie bitwy w Cieśninie Noży, ich flota została rozproszona przez upiory i ponieśli ciężkie straty w ludziach. Ostatecznie, udało im się ich zatrzymać. **Po jakimś czasie, pojawia się ofiara tamtejszej bitwy - . Filmy left left cs:Miss Fortune/Galerie de:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia en:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia fr:Miss Fortune/SkinsFaitsDivers sk:Miss Fortune/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów